


Зарисовка #026 Веселье

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [22]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Я тебе это припомню.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #026 Веселье

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #026 Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/760729) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Примечания автора: на этот раз с точки зрения Рукии :)

**На фронте Десятого отряда без перемен (В Десятом все спокойно)**

— Вы справитесь, Като-сан, — мягко заверила Рукия и улыбнулась бледной девушке напротив. Новый лейтенант Десятого разглядывала свои ногти все время оборачивалась на ворота отряда. На слова Тринадцатого капитана она молча кивнула и изогнула губы в подобии улыбки.

Рукия могла понять ее чувства. Сама перспектива занять пустующее место лейтенанта была пугающей, а уж тем более страшно занять пустующее место лейтенанта другого отряда. Хотя самой Рукии на такой подвиг идти не пришлось: они с капитаном Укитаке были давно знакомы, и время от времени она ему помогала в офисе, еще будучи обычным шинигами. Но Като ни разу не была в Десятом отряде. И каким бы справедливым капитаном ни была Рангику, временами она бывала агрессивно прямолинейна.

Рангику будет чему поучиться, подумала Рукия, наблюдая, как Като представляется караулу у главных ворот Десятого. Мацумото провела на посту капитана всего несколько лет. Появление первого лейтенанта облегчит жизнь ей и второму лейтенанту, но все же сложно брать на службу кого-то из другого отряда. Остается надеяться, что они сработаются. Улыбаясь про себя, Рукия подумала, что Тоширо, предложивший Като на эту должность, верит в них.

— Като-сан, пойдемте внутрь? Я покажу вам офис и помогу устроиться. Ваш капитан вернется вечером.

Жаль, что Рангику отсутствовала и не могла принять бумаги о переводе. Но с другой стороны, у Като появилось время, чтобы освоиться в новом отряде, не боясь произвести плохое впечатление на капитана.

Лейтенант кивнула. Наконец-то за нервозностью начал проступать пыл. Рукия благодарно кивнула караулу. Открытый сад между воротами и главным входом был пуст; изредка пролетали птицы и спешащие по делам шинигами. Птицы, в отличие от солдат, не кланялись. Некоторые офицеры колебались, не зная, стоит относиться к Като как к лейтенанту или пока рановато. В такие моменты Рукия слегка склоняла голову, и офицеры быстро кланялись.

Като, в свою очередь, была ошарашена таким уважением. Но только Рукия собралась провести второй сеанс успокоения, как ее прервал испуганный крик и маньяческий смех из-за угла. Без промедления капитан и лейтенант оказались у источника звука. Рукия схватила Като за руку, едва они коснулись земли, и рывком убрала ее с пути ярких вспышек.

— Черт возьми, Ренджи! Это мошенничество!

— Это было так… да ну нахер… вот _это_ мошенничество!

Рукия заметила проблеск двух сцепившихся хаори. В следующую секунду споры прекратились и сад снова успокоился. Парочка офицеров рядом с ними облегченно вздохнули. Като моргнула и прошептала в самое ухо Рукии:

— Эм, капитан Кучи…

— Дерьмо!

Из ниоткуда вывалился капитан Девятого отряда, пинком выбитый из шунпо. Чтобы избежать удара с землей, ему пришлось сделать сальто. Рядом с ним материализовался красный, пышущий самодовольством и уставший Ренджи, вскинул кулак в воздух и заорал:

— Выбил Шухея!

Шухей что-то пробормотал и бросился на Девятого капитана. Ичиго появился вовремя и оттолкнул Ренжди с дороги.

— Эй, эй! — прокричал кто-то с крыши. — Бегите, идиоты!

Они исчезли, забрав вместе с собой звуки.

Глубоко вздохнув, Рукия нахмурилась и потерла переносицу. Като взволнованно уставилась на нее. Рукия взмахнула рукой, чтобы ее успокоить, и достало занпакто из ножен. Лейтенант запаниковала, но, когда она потянулась к своему мечу, Рукия заверила:

— Все в порядке. Просто нужно преподать кое-кому урок.

Офицеры высшего звена часто превращали тренировки в соревнования, Рукия даже принимала в них участие время от времени. Но в их «пятнашки» она ни за что бы не влезла. Как правило, игра отличалась особой жестокостью, так как были разрешены все виды атак, и шумно было во всем обществе душ. Игроки честно старались никому не мешать, но когда в игру вступали сильнейшие шинигами, чтобы потренировать ловкость, шум был неизбежен. Также они тренировались орать как можно громче и сбивать как можно больше прохожих в течение десяти минут.

Переведя занпакто в шикай, Рукия дождалась быстрых шагов и легонько постучала кончиком лезвия по земле. Двухфутовый слой льда растекся по гравию, и в ту же секунду в воздухе появились две фигуры — очевидно, обе надеялись сбежать от бурлящей энергии Шухея. Он отстал от них всего на несколько зданий.

Рукия добилась желаемого, но не с желаемыми людьми. Ичиго приземлился именно там, где она ожидала, по инерции шунпо проскользил немного по льду, запутался в ногах и эффектно куда-то покатился. Рукия пообещала себе оценить представление чуть позже. Выяснилось, что Ичиго летел в пруд. К несчастью для второй фигуры, пришедшей с ним, капитан попытался затормозить, схватившись за ее плечи, но в итоге только утянул головой вперед в пруд.

После треска и плеска воды наступила напряженная тишина. Реджи, приземлившись рядом с Рукией, взял на себя смелость истерично засмеяться и схватился за живот, пытаясь сдержать свой восторг.

— Ох, — сказала Като, оглядывая тропинку. Рукия закатила глаза и убрала занпакто.

— Бля… господи, Рукия… классика, классика, — задыхался Рэнджи, готовый в любую секунду покатиться по земле от смеха.

— Это не классика! — заорал Ичиго из пруда и вылез на берег. Капитан промок насквозь, хаори свалилось с одного плеча, волосы налипли на лицо. Вытащив супруга на сушу, он выяснил, что до кучи потерял варадзи. — Почему нельзя было целиться в Рэнджи?

Он убрал с глаз волосы, стряхнул с них воду, и Рукии пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Но когда выпрямился Тоширо, похожий на тающего снеговика и хмурый, как Гринч на Рождество, она не могла ничего поделать. Честь этих мужчин уже нельзя было спасти. Рукия рассмеялась, как и половина людей, присутствовавших в саду.

— Ну спасибо, — пробормотал Ичиго и закатил глаза. — Я тебе это припомню.

Тоширо вздохнул и принялся выжимать хаори. На лицах обоих Куросаки были тщательно сдерживаемые улыбки, и Рукия поняла, что беспокоиться ей не о чем.

Ну, почти не о чем.


End file.
